


It's Knot Awkward

by AnneAnna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, College AU, Comedy of Errors, Copious amount of Hand thrusts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Porn, Friendship, Jealousy, Kaydel and Rey are besties, Knotting, Mating Bites, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Rey and Ben fast burn, Reylo HEA, Smut, This Omega is into chocolate milkshakes and chili cheese fries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAnna/pseuds/AnneAnna
Summary: Rey, an Omega is visiting her best friend Kaydel for a college weekend to help her bag her crush Ben. Unknowingly Rey hooks up with him the night before she is supposed to meet him. Kaydel also forgot to mention that he was an Alpha.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Poe Dameron, Past minor Poe/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 58
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyBrettAshley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrettAshley/gifts).



> To Rachel for your kinky inspiration. You make the timeline sweeter and hotter!
> 
> So I really debated whether to leave this on anon or not as it's very different to what I usually write. But I realized that you might not get my chapter updates unless I declared myself so Please Mind the Tags. I'm gonna go hide now.

  
Every wall in her clenched his glorious length as it vibrated against her clit again and again. It was so deep, so good, throbbing gloriously, “Oh my God!” She screamed as his cock went deeper in. The nerves of her vaginal walls exploded, completely coating him in slick. He smiled triumphantly as if he knew he was responsible for it. 

“Omega you feel so good, so good,” he purred one of his fingers touching the tips of her nipples to send her over the edge. He then dragged his nose to the tips and nuzzled them, edging her further. Rey clenched his knot tighter and when he gently bit the tips, Rey’s nails went deep into his wide muscular back. The orgasm shuddered and Rey felt like this was heaven, his mouth on her tits and being stuffed with his cock so beautifully. His skin was meant to set hers afire.

“Alpha more, more,” Rey moaned into his neck. She had never been so stuffed that a mere shift of his hips or shaft would cause shivers of pleasure to the tips of her toes and cause her mating gland to beg his bite. This was her first knot and it was glorious.

Rey was not the type to knot after meeting a stranger in a bar nor even just have a hook up. A vibrator and lots of suppressants usually worked wonders for her heats when she was single. She never had one night stands and she deeply hoped this was more. And from the scent radiating off this Alpha, Rey could sense that they were compatible. He muttered more than once that he had never smelled something so good before, that she was perfect. Rey really hoped this passionate love making would be repeated. Her cunt had never been so happy. 

She had come to Penn State for the weekend all the way from JMU to help her best friend Kaydel a beta, who was head over heels for some college guy. Kaydel wasn’t actually dating said guy but she was hoping that Rey could be her wingwomen and assist her and help catch him. Rey readily agreed, she would do anything for her oldest friend, they had survived foster care together in the same small town and were tight. If Kaydel wanted this mysterious man, Rey would definitely help her. Their friendship had existed through middle school, high school, and now three years of college four hours apart. They were practically sisters.

Kaydel was an RA and earlier that evening she and Rey had just been about to head out towards a bar when she was paged to come help with a situation. She profusely apologized to Rey for ditching her but Rey shrugged, “I’ll be fine Kay, I’ll sit at a bar with a book and all the creeps will leave me alone to drink.”

And that was Rey’s plan when he walked in and she caught his scent. It reminded her of a summer’s rain with a hint of sandlewood. She started dripping as he tentatively approached her, pupils dilated. 

He was tall and broad shouldered with jet black hair that begged Rey’s attention. He also had really large hands with long elegant fingers. Rey had never been one to succumb to an Alpha but something gripped her as he stuck out his hand, “I’m Ben.” He said, “May I buy you a drink?”

Rey's heart stopped and her body dripped even more. Ben’s nostrils flared at this and Rey found herself pressing her hands on his chest, drinking in his scent. She stood on tiptoe and whispered, brushing the shell of his ear with her breath, “I’d rather get a drink at yours.” And Ben had encircled her waist with his massive hands and ever so gently pressed his lips to her needy gland.

“I’ll take such good care of you,” he promised. And he had. He opened doors, paid for the cab, offered Rey food and wine as his fridge was full of goodies. He then used his tongue and fingers in a very generous fashion, the feel of his knuckles against her walls was breathtaking. His three fingers proved more effective at f*cking than the Alpha Rey had dated for six months in high school. 

Finally after five hours of glorious coitous they were done. 

Ben had offered Rey his shower and now afterwards she laid cuddled against him. He had made a suggestion of breakfast in the morning at his favorite diner. Rey had texted Kaydel that she had a hook up and would return after breakfast. Kaydel had given her a thumbs up on the promise that she divulged all the details. 

That morning Rey was charmed by the home style diner where the waffles were aplenty. “Do you take all the girls here?” Rey teased but wondered if he did.

Ben shook his head, “I don't just hook up with Omega’s casually Rey, you - you really caught my attention,” he admitted.

Rey blushed and smiled, “You caught my attention too.”

“Unfortunately I have to go to a party tonight and there's this beta who won't leave me alone, maybe you could come with?” Ben asked.

Rey regretfully shook her head, “I can’t, I’m actually here to see my best friend and she wants me to go this party with her. And as you got me last night and this morning-”

“I have to share,” Ben finished. “I just really need to find a way to get this Beta Kaydel to leave me alone.”

“Shit.” Rey thought. She had totally just slept with her best friend’s crush. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is completely non betaed and I have no grand plan for this except for smut, fluff and Rey having chilli cheese fries during her heat (It's amazing the conversations you have on Twitter) My other WIP is super serious and an exploration of Rey going dark so yeah I need this. Thank you for joining the ride!

Ben Solo had never realized how much of a tits man he was until last night when he had held Rey Jones’s breasts in the palms of his hands. He savored their soft plumpness with his fingers and relished how each one was a handful, it made him feel masterful. He nuzzled his nose between them, rubbing the tip of it to the soft skin to drink in Rey’s caramel scent and then watched her breasts bounce in absolute deliciousness as he pounded the hell out of her beautiful tightness. The way her nibbles pebbled under the flick of his digits drove him wild, unleashing his Alpha instincts. Under his tounge the buds were delicious as he savored them slowly, aware that a few twirls with his tongue could bring her to a shuddering climax. His cock had been aching and throbbing when he plunged into her and naturally turned into a knot. The feeling of being joined so completely drove his cock into utter oblivion. He released a watershed of cum into her slick hearth that was begging for every inch of him. Without a doubt it was the best sex of his whole existence. 

His grandmother always told him to only knot a girl who smelled like heaven and he had heeded that advice since he was fifteen and presented. And thus none of the girls he met were ever given his knot, even the Omegas. He had pleasant experiences to deal with his ruts but nothing that captured his nose and heart. 

And then last night heaven came to an off campus pub in the form of Rey Jones, the best scented Omega he’d ever encountered. Her sugary scent and it's sweetness immediately drew Ben in the moment he spied her reading. After a night of passionate lovemaking Ben was so happy he had waited to experience his first knot with Rey and knew in time she would become his Omega. 

For Rey Jones was perfect from her tits to her toes and right now as she sat across from him in the diner all he wanted was to unbutton her little blue blouse, snap her bra off and bury his face in her chest again. Burying his cock in her cunt would obviously be an added bonus. This girl was everything he had ever wanted in a mate gorgeous, smart, sweet and funny. 

However Ben noticed that his potential Omega did not look pleased.

“Benjamin would you stop staring at my chest and help me figure this out, this is a catastrophe!” Rey complained.

Ben viewed the situation completely differently and in his opinion the perfect solution to an annoying problem. He and Kaydel had been partnered together for a class project and Ben had suggested on at least three separate occasions that they grab coffee while they worked. Ben just wanted a caffeine infusion while Kaydel interpreted it as coffee dates. Each blissfully carried on in ignorance of the other's interpretation of their friendship. 

Ben’s view was shattered a week ago when Rose, one of his oldest friends informed him that Kaydel was telling everyone that she and Ben had been having dates at a coffee shop. Clearly she misinterpreted his actions and Ben was trying to find a way to let her down gently. If he were dating Rey well then, he just wouldn't be available.

“Actually this perfect, you just tell her we are dating and she'll leave me alone!” Ben shrugged. 

Rey just stared at him and finally asked, “Have you never heard of girl code?” 

“It sounds like something Middle School Girls do?” Ben haphazardly guessed.

Rey sighed at such a blaise interpretation. 

“What it means is that if your friend likes someone or has dated someone that person is off limits and you can't date them!” 

“But why? We guys certainly don't follow that. If I want to date someone I want to date someone and,” Ben paused and took Rey’s hand in his, “I really want to date you.” 

Ben's declaration tugged on Rey’s heart. She really was attracted to him, it just felt natural.

Yet there was no way out of this that wouldn't end up with someone getting hurt. If Kaydel even remotely suspected that Rey had hooked up with Ben it was going to not be pretty. For Ben would not be the first guy to prefer Rey to Kaydel. Rey had been dating Poe for five months in High School when she realized that Kaydel was pining after him and had actually crushed on him way before Rey. They had a huge fight that left neither happy and both single. And of course Poe was an Alpha too- Kaydel always had to fall for Alpha men, Rey just didn't understand it. 

“Ben, I really like you too but at least for this weekend we need to keep this,” Rey gestured to herself and Ben, “a secret.”

“Does that mean I get to see you after this weekend?” Ben asked hopefully.

And Rey was so so conflicted. She had truly never been as attracted to anyone like Ben, his scent was the type some people waited a lifetime to find. Her Omega wanted him desperately. But her friendship with Kay was not something she wanted to lose. But was it her fault really that Ben liked her and not her friend? Rey had broken up with Poe because of Kaydel and she hadn't been half as attracted to him as she was to Ben.

Rey took a deep breath and prayed the gods of girl code would forgive her, “Yes but for this weekend we have to absolutely, one hundred percent act as if we'd never met.”

Ben suddenly had an odd look on his face,”Then you might want to duck because she just walked into the diner!” 

Rey looked and to her absolute horror, Kaydel and Poe Dameron of all people had entered the diner and so without thinking Rey ducked beneath the table, hoping the booth would hide her. Ben could feel her on the floor as her legs hit his and tried very hard not to laugh at the absurdity of this. He also tried to ignore how hot it was to have her down there. 

And then the worst possible thing occurred. Kaydel spotted Ben and her whole face lit up. She cried “Ben!’ And then Kaydel and Poe headed over to the table.

“Ben it’s so good to see you this morning!” Kaydel said with a huge smile on her face and Ben cringed. 

“This is Poe, a friend from High School who goes to University about an hour away, he heard that my best friend Rey was in town and decided to come visit. Poe this is Ben, the guy I told you about.” Kaydel was grinning from ear to ear and Ben wondered how it possibly could have taken so long for him to realize that she liked him. 

Ben and Poe looked at each other warily and Ben saw Poe sniff suspiciously. Poe glanced at the table and the half - eaten plate of waffles and a frown came across his face. Ben reached down and possessively took Rey’s hand. Kaydel clueless, chatted on, “Could we join you?” Kaydel gestured to the empty seats across from Ben. 

Ben felt Rey scoot closer in and grip his hand very tightly.

“Um, actually I’m on a date, she uh, she just had to go take a phone call.” Ben said swiftly.

Kaydel’s face paled, “Uh date, you oh - I mean - I didn’t realize you were dating anyone.”

“Um - yeah I have a girlfriend.” Ben said, hoping it was true and was rewarded with a pinch on his shin. He also felt a pinch of guilt for the distress that crossed her face for he didn’t exactly want to hurt Kaydel. She looked like she was going to cry.

Poe looked at the plate again and sniffed again, “That’s uh very interesting - Kay where exactly did you say Rey was this morning?”

“Um shopping, I think?” Kaydel said, trying to compose herself. 

“Shopping, hmm. Well I hope she is having fun as I drove all this way to see her.” Poe said loudly. 

“Shit,” Ben thought, Poe definitely knew that Rey was here. 

Kaydel turned to Poe and said absentmindedly for she was clearly still upset, “I’m sure she’ll be home soon, let’s um, let’s go somewhere else for breakfast, I’m not in the mood for waffles.” 

“Go ahead Kay, I’ll meet you at the car, I’m going to use the restroom.” Poe said.

“Are you sure Poe, I can wait.” Kay offered but Ben could tell she didn’t want to. She was clearly very upset about him having a girlfriend, Rey was right this was a mess. Ben could feel how tense Rey’s hand grip was.

“Nah, I’m fine - just go, I’ll be there.” Poe said.

“Bye Ben, have - have a nice time with your girlfriend,” Kaydel said, clearly plastering on a smile.

“Thanks.” Ben smiled weakly.

Poe made a show of walking to the bathroom while Kaydel walked out and then after she was out of sight he marched back to the booth.

“Seriously Rey, get up,” He ordered. And Rey pushed herself up in the booth next to Ben, still clinging to his hand.

“I can recognize your scent a mile away and you two very clearly are involved, Ben reeks of you.” Poe snapped.

“It’s complicated Poe, we just met and I didn’t know that Kay liked Ben until this morning, really.” Rey sighed and let go of Ben’s hand as she buried her face in her hands.

“She really didn’t, and I had no idea the two were friends, I swear. ” Ben said, putting his hands up in defense.

Poe frowned - “But Ben called you his girlfriend and that implies - “

“I know, “ Rey snapped, “And I guess I am, it’s just all very quick. You know they say that happens with Alpha/Omega pairs who are compatible. 

Ben was seriously thrilled with this acknowledgement. Rey for some reason was scratching her gland.

“Well you better figure a way to break it to Kay or I will.” Poe threatened, “You guys have been best friends for a long time, you can’t lie to her or let a guy come between you.”

  
  


“Well it wouldn’t exactly be the first time.” Rey muttered, “We nearly lost our friendship because of you. Man it’s hot in here.” She fanned herself.

Poe looked floored at this revelation “But what? Me?”

Rey stared at him, “She liked you dummy in high school and that’s why this,” she gestured to her and Ben, “is so damn awkward. I know we should be older and wiser but I feel like I am always stealing guys she likes. Do you think they can turn the air up, I’m so hot.” 

Poe still looked a little flustered, “You do realize that I dated you in High school to get close to her but it didn’t exactly work so um yeah I had no idea she liked me.”

Ben, who had secretly been afraid that Poe was going to declare himself a romantic rival, considerably relaxed at this. This, this was good news. Rey looked slightly surprised but not really hurt which was also good. Ben didn’t want any lingering feelings for her ex to stand in their way. 

“Well then, maybe you can help her get over me,” Ben suggested, ‘and then Rey can tell her we are dating.” 

Rey and Poe looked at Ben, “I don’t really think it just works like that - she’s apparently liked you for a long time,” Rey sighed and then pleaded to both of them, “She’s pretty torn up obviously can we just get through this weekend, let her have some space and then I promise,” Rey looked at Poe,” I will tell her.” Rey scratched her gland again and took a sip of water. 

“Fine,” Poe snapped, “But she means a lot to me and both of you better be careful, please take another shower Rey - you absolutely reek, I mean really smell, it’s almost like you are going in heat.”

Rey blanched, now that would really be awkward with Kaydel around. Especially as now that she had Ben, he would definitely be all her body craved. His cock was the best she had ever had and his scent was so alluring and actually extremely intoxicating at the moment. Rey suddenly realized that she couldn’t ignore the dampness below or the itchiness of her gland. She was so unbearably hot. 

“Actually,” Rey said with a tremble, “I think I am.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember this is my first A/B/O fic so my heat facts might be off.

If Rey knotting with Ben was a catastrophe then this - this was the end of the world. Rey felt so hot and flustered and could not ignore the horror on Poe’s face or the hungry glint in Ben’s eyes. Rey had never been with an Alpha for a heat before and Ben had shared last night that he had never been with an Omega for a heat or a rut. For both knew the inevitable risk of the mating bite and were very cautious. 

Poe grabbed Rey’s arm, “You are coming with me now, “ he hissed but Rey resisted for leaving Ben, her Alpha, was the last thing she wanted and she pulled herself free of Poe’s grip. 

Ben glared at Poe and placed his arm protectively around Rey. “That’s my Omega, leave her alone.” Ben was ready to pick Rey up and haul her somewhere he could f*ck her into oblivion. For he could feel his own senses flare as her heat was triggering his rut. 

Poe looked at the two of them and let go of Rey’s arm. Rey and Ben immediately started kissing, hands everywhere as hormones and emotions seemed to consume them. Ben even slipped his hand underneath Rey’s shirt despite the public setting. 

“Well this is not awkward at all,” Poe muttered. His phone buzzed, Kaydel was texting him wanting to know if he was coming, she just wanted to go back to her apartment. 

Then Rey’s phone rang and she reluctantly pulled away from Ben who still had his hands everywhere. Ben whined at the loss of her touch and tried to reach her. 

“Oh no it’s Kay!” Rey exclaimed and answered pushing Ben away.

“Rey I’m sorry to interrupt you but I really need you.” Kaydel said to Rey. Rey could hear the tears in her voice.

Rey felt the guilt flood her, “What’s wrong?” she asked although she knew the answer.

“I found out that guy I really liked has a girlfriend and I totally thought he liked me. I feel so stupid.”

Rey was overwhelmed with guilt, but she was also hot and uncomfortable and her biology was trying to override her. She took a deep breath and said, “I’m so sorry Kay. What do you need?”

Kaydel sighed, “Can you bring Ben and Jerry’s Half Baked Ice Cream and Bailey's to drink?”

“Of course, I will be there in a few, I promise.” Rey said.

“And that’s why I love you Rey, you’re the best.” Kay said and hung up. Rey felt like the worst friend in the world. She also just wanted to strip and suck Ben's face. This was terrible. 

“I'm heading to Kay’s,” Rey announced. 

“Are you kidding me Rey, you can’t go over there like this!” Poe exclaimed.

“You shouldn’t go over there like this, stay with me, and I can help you, please Rey, please,” Ben asked.

Rey looked at both of them and unconsciously scratched her gland, “ Listen Kay is my best friend, I am responsible for part of this mess. Surely I can last at least through a few sad movies and an Ice Cream orgy!”

“So I have to wait!” Ben complained. Every fibre of his biology wanted her now, the caveman in him was not pleased at this delay.

Rey got her mean face on, “Listen this is not about you Solo or about me and our sexual fulfillment, this is about Kay so we are just going to have to tough this out.”

Poe shook his head, “I really don’t like this - Rey soon you won’t be in charge of what you say, this is a recipe for disaster.”

“You know Poe, I really wish you would have just asked Kaydel out in high school in the first place and then half of this would have been resolved.” Rey snapped.

Poe sighed, “My parent’s really wanted me to date Omega’s only and not beta’s. They were mated at 18 and thought it was the greatest thing so I figured that by having you in my life I at least had part of her and kept them happy.”

“You were planning on mating me!” Rey said in horror and Ben’s face flared in anger as he gripped Rey even tighter.

“No!’ Poe shouted, “Oh my, NO! I would never do that! I wanted Kay Rey, I always have and maybe it was wrong in high school to date you when I liked her but I wasn’t brave enough to stand up to my parents.”

Rey sighed, “I just wish you’d been a little more honest.”

Poe looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Rey held her hands up, “Okay, okay I have no room to talk, man these cramps are killing me."

“Which is why you should come with me Omega and I’ll take care of you,” Ben said tenderly.

“Ben, I can’t.” Rey said and fanned herself, “ You can take me to the store and help me get Ice Cream and Alcohol, but then you have to wait, I am going to be here for my friend.”

******

An hour later Rey was seriously regretting her decision as she sat on Kaydel’s couch. Kay had a whole suite to herself in the dormitory building as a Senior RA. It was spacious but for Rey all the space in the world didn’t help a bit, her heat was taking over. 

Rey had taken an emergency suppressant that had the side effect of making her nauseous and didn't seem to be working. She was also having severe cramps and had to take a bunch of midol. She was absolutely dripping so she had to wear a pad and just in general Rey was seriously uncomfortable. At this point in her heat she was usually by herself not hanging out with others. 

Poe was nowhere to be seen and Rey thought it prudent not to bring him up. Kay’s friends Rose and Jannah came over as Kaydel wanted a girl’s afternoon before the party.

Jannah, an Alpha gave Rey a strange look upon meeting her, rubbing her nose, but Rose a beta was very welcoming. Both girls were tough cookies and Rey had a feeling they would make mincemeat out of her if they knew about her and Ben.

Rose had kindly made Pina Colado’s for everyone and passed them out when Kaydel said after a sip, “Where the hell did this girlfriend come from?”

Rose sighed, “I don’t know but I’m killing him for not telling me, we grew up together and he's practically my brother. I know if it’s Bazine, you will seriously find a dead body.”

“I’ll help you, she’s so snotty.” Kaydel sighed, ‘But she’s also really pretty.”

“And an Omega who’d like nothing more than to have access to Ben's trust fund.” Rose complained.

Jannah glanced at Rey again and said slowly, “I don’t think it’s Bazine.”

“Well it wouldn’t surprise me if it was, she’s been chasing him for months,” Rose complained. And Rey angrily wondered internally, “Who exactly was this Bazine bitch?” And then another cramp hit her and she had to dig her nails into her hands to keep from crying, it hurt so much.

“Are you feeling okay Rey?” Kaydel suddenly asked, noticing Rey’s haggard appearance.

“Yeah, I’m just tired Kay, sorry.” Rey shrugged apologetically. 

“Well at least you got some action. Rey, had a hook up last night, girls.” Kaydel said and raised her glass up. “I seem to remember your text first thing this morning said it was, “Sex to die for”, you’ll have to tell us all about this dude.” 

Rey blushed to the roots of her hair and said slowly, “I don’t really want to focus on me - this is about you.” 

“But Rey, we need a distraction - like tell us something.” Kaydel pleaded.

“Yeah, it’s been so long since I had anything interesting sexually, Armie and I are so boring,” Rose said. 

Jannah said nothing which to Rey was very telling.

Rey finally said, “Well he was big.”

And then Jannah said, “He would be, being an Alpha.” And Rey knew for certain that Jannah knew. This was just fab.

Kaydel’s mouth dropped open, “You hooked up with an Alpha. Rey you haven’t dated an Alpha since High School. Wait, Jannah how did you know?”

Jannah took a sip and looked at Rey, “I can smell him all over her, she’s almost in heat too. I’m guessing you were compatible.”

“Oh my gosh, Rey why didn’t you say anything about going into heat!” Kaydel exclaimed.

Rey inwardly groaned, “ I just didn’t want to draw attention to it, I’m here for you.”

Jannah snorted. Rey cringed.

“Is something wrong?” Rose asked, staring at Jannah.

Jannah looked at Rey who shot her a pleading glance as a cramp slammed into her. Rey was seriously starting to hurt. Jannah looked her for a second and then said, “Well you better get your guest bedroom set up for Rey cause she looks like she’s ready to nest.”

“Absolutely!” Kaydel gushed, “I helped her deal with it in high school a few times by getting her water and food and extra towels. I’ll grab some blankets from the linen closet. Do you need us to get you food? You always love the Chilli Cheese Fries from Steak n Shake as comfort heat food.”

“Why don’t you two go get her some then, I’ll take care of her here.” Jannah offered.

Rey was in too much pain to protest.

Kaydel and Rose scurried and left. By this point Rey was writhing on the sofa in absolute agony. It had never hurt this much before.

Rey expected Jannah to yell at her or lecture her but instead she pulled her phone out and dialed a number, “Solo what the hell were you thinking?” Jannah yelled. Rey didn’t even care at this point as Jannah gave Ben the what for. Rey was in so much pain that she just ignored the conversation.

Jannah finally got off the phone, “I can’t believe he’s just left you like this.” 

Rey sat up for a moment, “Wait that’s what you yelled at him about? Not us sleeping with each other snd not telling Kaydel? I swear it was an accident.”

“Oh, I’m mad at him for that situation too. Ben has always been blind to girls liking him but leaving your Omega in heat is not cool and really bad etiquette. He’s on his way now.”

“What?!! But Kay will be back anytime!” Rey protested, “I have instruments to help!” 

“I would never leave Finn in this condition - it’s just wrong. And no instrument will help you through a heat triggered by an Alpha.” 

Rey shuddered as another cramp hit her, “I made him leave, I wanted to be here for Kaydel.”

“Well I think we’re beyond that now, it’s a good thing I’m mated - you cannot leave this apartment or you would be tackled by half the college football team.” Jannah shook her head. 

Rey just held her stomach and Jannah handed her a Sprite to help her cool down. She had never been so miserable in her life and then suddenly she heard a pounding knock in the door. 

“Where is she?” Ben practically howled.

“Just take her into the guest room and for heaven’s sake be quiet- you are going to have to hide here for the rest of the weekend.” Jannah ordered.

In one fell swoop Ben picked Rey up and threw her over his shoulder. Rey was thrilled at his very touch.

“Please Alpha!” Rey pleaded. Her whole body craved his scent, his muscles pressed against her were the complete undoing of her.”I want you so-so bad.”

Ben sat her down on the nest of blankets and towels and howled. Jannah yelled, “For heaven’s sake be quiet,” and she swiftly shut the door, leaving them alone at last. Rey bit her lip from crying out, she wanted Ben inside her so desperately.

Ben swiftly stripped, Rey salivating at his chiseled form - he was pure Alpha and he winked as he could feel her lustful gaze. 

He took his fingers and cautiously approached her blouse. She whimpered quietly as possible as he unbuttoned her top and then tore her bra off. His mouth immediately latched onto her right breast as he rolled her nipple with his tongue and then nibbled on it. He repeated this with her left breast and Rey had to bite her lip hard to keep from crying out as Ben’s ministrations were teasing her body to no end. 

“Alpha please!” Rey whined. This was torture, her slick was gushing, her panties soaked.

Ben took his fingers and slid underneath her panties, his large and lengthy digits gently fingered her wet entrance and then slid in, caressing every nerve. Rey immediately clenched around him in impatience as she was dying to orgasm.

Ben smirked, “So impatient Omega, I promise I will make you come harder than you ever have. But first I’m going to make you work for it,” and with that he thrust his remaining fingers in and rocked her vagina into a frenzy as his hand filled her completely. Rey bit her lip to stop from screaming. The pleasure writhing her whole being. She felt stuffed but it wasn't enough, she needed his cock and his seed. 

“Now Omega, let's have some fun,” and Ben removed his hand and then grabbed his jeans off the floor. He removed a few small packages from the pocket. 

“What's that Alpha, I need you inside me please.” Rey whispered.

Ben took Rey’s chin in his free hand gently and met her eyes, he leaned so close to her lips, so close that he was almost kissing her and said in his deep voice, “Trust me Omega, I will fill you up so much, and someday when the time is right, you and I  _ will  _ mark each other. But now let's make this fun.” 

And Ben let go of Rey’s chin and ripped open the first package, it was a little container of syrup from the diner. Ben poured the golden substance over his penis starting at the tip and using the second package to cover it to his base. 

Rey smiled, “Is that for me Alpha?” For his cock covered in maple looked like a feast for the sweet toothed Omega.

“It’s all for you Omega, eat me and I will knot you all night long,” Ben growled.

Rey got on her knees and and licked Ben’s member, taking it in one hand. He moaned. She took it in her mouth and sucked, savoring the syrup and it’s sweetness. Her tongue explored every inch of his length and didn't miss one spot. 

Ben's eyes were closed and he was moaning. One hand gently holding the back of Rey’s head and fingering her hair.

Suddenly the door flew open and Rose’s voice said, “Rey we got you some- What the hell!!” Rose screamed and the chocolate milkshake she was carrying slipped from her fingers sending ice cream everywhere.


End file.
